


The Happiest Place on Earth is with you

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrislex takes Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth is with you

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I would be doing this again but here I am

"Alex, where are you taking me?" Christen whines as her girlfriend leads her to the car. "It's seven in the morning this better be good."

"Trust me it will be, now put in this blindfold and go back to sleep cause it's a little ways away," Alex says as she hands Christen a blindfold. 

"Are you serious?" Christen asks with an annoyed look. She is not a morning person. 

"Yes, I promise it will be worth it. Plus you'll have yourself a nice little eye mask so you can get your beauty sleep."

Christen groans before tying on the blindfold and laying back in her chair. Alex waves her hand across Christen's face to check and when she's satisfied she pulls out and starts driving towards their destination. 

As predicted Christen knocks out again in the first five minutes and Alex smiles and she quietly hums along to the radio. Nearly an hour later she pulls up to their location. She turns towards Christen after parking and lightly shakes her awake, amused when Christen jolts from her sleep and freaks a little because she forget she is being surprised. 

"Alright, you can take off your blindfold now," Alex says as she unbuckles her seatbelt. 

Christen takes peels back the blindfold carefully, her eyes adjusting to the light they had been deprived of for the past hour. 

"You took me to a parking garage?" Christen finally turns to the right and sees a pillar decorated with the Disney character, Goofy. 

"No way! We're at Disneyland," Christen exclaims while turning to Alex with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face. 

Alex smiles more shyly as she asks, "Do you like it?"

Christen lunges at Alex and attaches their lips chastely for a minute before she pulls back. "I love it, Lex. Thank you so much! Let's go!"

Right before Chris exits, Alex pulls her back. "I have one more thing," she says as she reaches behind her and pulls a bag from the back.

She hands it to Christen who looks at her questionably. "Go on. Open it," Alex says with a little nod of her head. The gesture prompts Christen to reach her hand in the bag and pull out two Toy Story (Christen's favorite) Mikey ear headbands - one Buzz themed and one Woody theme. 

"Babe," Christen trails off with a look of awe on her face. "You're too good to me. Thank you." 

Alex leans over to give Christen another kiss. "You deserve it, beautiful, and much more," Alex says with sincerity. "Come on, let's go get our Disney on!"

Christen giggles as they exit the car and grab their stuff. They head over to the trams, hand in hand, with newly adorned Mikey ears on their head. Christen starts babbling on about all the things they have to do, and Alex can't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Christen is generally pretty quiet and calm, so seeing her inner child reign is always a pleasant sight, and only causes Alex to fall more for the green eyed beauty. A question from Christen pulls Alex back into the conversation

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Alex asks and Christen gives her an annoyed look before answering, "I said we have to hit up Space Mountain first, and pick up the fast pass ticket so we can go later."

Alex just nods her head with agreement as they get on the tram and head towards the parks. They quickly get through security and the entrance where Christen takes charge, leading them towards Tomorrowland. Christen sets a brisk pace that has Alex struggling to keep up even with her longer legs. They get to the ride and luckily the line was short as they were some of the first in the park, so they decide to wait it out. Only twenty minutes later they are stepping off the ride and continuing their day. 

They charge their way through the park, waiting in lines and getting on rides. At around one they make their way back over to Adventureland and grab a dole whip. Christen manages to get some on her nose which Alex licks off, causing Christen to blush deeply. Alex just smirks before dragging Christen off to Pirates of the Caribbean. 

They hit the rides in New Orleans and are heading back over to Big Thunder Railroad, which they had skipped earlier, when Christen sees the fast pass stand set up for Fantasmic. She squeals before pulling along Alex, shoving both their tickets into the machine and grabbing fast passes for the seating area. 

"Fantasmic? Where's that?" Alex asks as Christen gives her and incredulous look. 

"You've never seen Fantasmic?" Christen exclaims while shaking her head. "It's only the best show ever, I've loved it ever since I was a kid. I'm sure you'll love it too."

"I'm sure I will babe," Alex agrees. 

They go on a few more rides before stopping to properly eat, and refuel after running around all day. After that they go on Indiana Jones with the fast passes they grabbed earlier, and then head back towards the Rivers of America to wait for the show. 

"So what's so special about this show anyways," Alex questions her girlfriend as she watches the ducks in the water. 

Christen turns to Alex. "It's just... magical. I can't even begin to explain, and I wouldn't anyways because I don't want to ruin it for you."

Alex just rolls her eyes. She sees people start lining up at the entrance to the viewing area and she pulls Christen along so they can get their seats. They find a place in the second row from the front and make themselves cozy. Well as cozy as they can be on a cobblestone ground with a crowd of people surrounding them. They chat a bit with a girl and her mother that were visiting from Portland before the lights go down and the music starts up. 

Alex was not sure what to expect, but she didn't expect the show to be as good as it was. She is completely enthralled with it the whole time and Christen can't help but stare at her for a bit as she takes in the all the theatrics. She turns back around when the princesses come out on their floats with their respective princes. Alex tears up a little when Belle and the Beast (as Beauty and the Beast is Alex's favorite) pass by. Christen intertwines their fingers and squeezes a bit which cause Alex's smile to grow bigger.

They continue to watch on as the evil dragon makes its appearance and Mikey defeats it. Christen laughs a bit as Alex waves enthusiastically at the characters on the boat performing the finale. When the show ends Alex and Christen make their way as quickly through the crowd as they can to catch the last of the firework show as it had started right after Fantasmic ended. 

"So how did you like it?" Christen asks as they were slowly shuffled through the hordes of people trying to make their way back to Main Street. 

"You were right, Chris. That show was fantastic!"

"Don't you mean Fantasmic," Christen jokes with a nudge to Alex's side. Alex just rolls her eyes but with a giant smile on her face. 

"Come on you dork." Alex leads them through the multitudes of guests before they find themselves in front of the castle. They got there right as the Little Mermaid portion was going off. 

Alex turned towards Christen in the middle of Let It Go to ask her a question about the snow, but as she was formulating it the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn't help but be entranced by how the lights bounced off Christen's face, illuminating the happiness shining in her eyes. 

And she certainly couldn't stop what fell out of her mouth next. 

"I love you."

Christen quickly turned her head to her girlfriend, afraid she didn't hear correctly or had mistakenly heard the declaration from someone else in the crowd. This would have been the first time Alex has admitted it to her and she didn't want to get her hopes up. 

"You what?"

Alex looks down, blushing. She contemplates not repeating the three word phrase in fear that she had rushed into it too quickly, but she is certain in how she feels and wants to let Christen know. 

She lifts her head back up and repeats, "I love you, Christen."

Christen just stares at her for a moment before she kisses Alex passionately. She pulls back and connects their shining eyes. "I love you too." 

Alex heart flutters. She kisses the top of Christen's head before they turn back to watch the finale of the fireworks. Arms wrapped around each other and giant grins on their faces, the girls think 'dreams really do come true.'

 

....

 

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because I myself am going to Disneyland in three days! Sorry for the cheese at the end, I'm bad at finishing stories. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
